darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Martin the Master Gardener
Martin the Master Gardener is the leader of the Group of Advanced Gardeners organisation and resides in the Draynor Village market by a pig pen owned by them. He is the starting point for two quests: A Fairy Tale Part I and A Fairy Tale Part II, as well as being involved in Bringing Home the Bacon. As the master of Farming, Martin sells the Farming skill cape to players who have reached level 99 in Farming for a price of 99,000 coins and he sells the Farming master cape to players who have reached the amount of experience needed for a virtual level 120 in Farming for a price of 120,000 coins. Pickpocketing Martin He can be pick-pocketed for seeds at level 38 Thieving. If players fail, he will say Cor blimey, mate! What are ye doing in me pockets?, and they will take a small amount of damage (varies depending on the player's current life points) and be stunned for 5 seconds. Sometimes, Martin wanders into the pigpen, and the gate is closed by players. This traps him, and restricts his field of movement, thus making him easier to pickpocket. This also prevents the market guards from entering. Players may sell the seeds to Olivia after a certain time passed. In this case, Martin will stay in the pen until he is let out by a player, or a system update occurs. After a certain time, he will respawn outside the pen. Fairy Tale quest series During the quest series, players learn that Martin and several other gardeners are part of the Group of Advanced Gardeners. As gardeners, they tend to farming patches, and usually demand payment for their services. During the quests Fairytale I - Growing Pains and Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, Martin features at the start of the quests. In Part 1, he talks about how none of his crops are growing, and requests the player to ask the other farmers why this is the case. After killing Tanglefoot, players will inform Martin that it would be okay to grow his crops. In Part 2, Martin says that he is surprised that the player came to him after they had "apparently" lied to him about how the crops will grow. After Part 3, To have your patches automatically weeded, you can talk to Martin the Master Gardener to unlock the ability to have gardeners keep your farming patches weed free. Then, talk to a gardener at one of the patches. (When the Fairy Queen teleports you to Martin near the end of the quest, talking to him ends the quest. You then have to talk to him again, after the quest rewards, to unlock this ability. If any patch has preexisting weeds, you'll have to remove them before this takes effect.) Thieving rewards Allotment seeds *1-4 Potato seeds (common) *1-3 Onion seeds (common) *1-3 Cabbage seeds *1-2 Tomato seeds *1 Sweetcorn seed *1 Strawberry seed *1 Watermelon seed Flower seeds *1 Marigold seed *1 Rosemary seed *1 Nasturtium seed *1-2 Woad seeds *1 Limpwurt seed Hop seeds *1-4 Barley seeds (fairly common) *1-3 Hammerstone seeds *1-2 Asgarnian seed *1-3 Jute seeds *1-2 Yanillian seeds *1 Krandorian seed *1 Wildblood seed Bush seeds *1 Redberry seed *1 Cadavaberry seed *1 Dwellberry seed *1-2 Jangerberry seeds *1 Whiteberry seed *1 Poison ivy seed Herb seeds *1 Guam seed *1 Marrentill seed *1 Tarromin seed *1 Harralander seed (uncommon) *1 Ranarr seed (rare) *1 Toadflax seed *1 Irit seed *1 Avantoe seed *1 Kwuarm seed (rare) *1 Snapdragon seed (very rare) *1 Cadantine seed *1 Lantadyme seed *1 Dwarf weed seed (rare) *1 Torstol seed (very rare) Special seeds *1 Mushroom spore (uncommon) *1 Cactus seed (uncommon) *1 Belladonna seed Trivia * When speaking to Martin, he asks if it was you going through his pockets even if your thieving skill is lower than 38. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or not. * He was supposed to receive a graphical update along with Draynor Village rework, but Jagex confirmed in the FAQ that he looks good so he won't get updated. Despite this, he was updated in the combat beta servers. It was released into the live game on 5 September 2012, well over a year after the Draynor update, although his chathead did not match the new model. On 30 April 2013, Martin's body was updated to match his chathead, removing his beard. * When you used to attempt to pick his pockets, the message in the chatbox was displayed as "You attempt to pick the Martin's pocket." This has been fixed. * If you select master farmers as a challenge in the noticeboard, thieving Martin will not contribute to this. * Martin also says he has 13 children. See also * Master Farmer no:Martin the Master Gardener nl:Martin the Master Gardener fi:Martin the Master Gardener Category:Farming Category:Thievable entities Category:Draynor Village